


All the Small Things.

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Confusion, Established Relationship, High School, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Language Arts Teacher Lance, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Minor Allura/Hunk (Voltron), POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Teaching, Wedding Rings, everyone ships Shance basically, science teacher shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: The students of Voltron High School knew five things to be factOne, they knew they had the best overall sports record in the whole district.  Two, they know the vending machine on the west side of the gym gives you half your money back if you hit it just right.  Three, the auditorium is haunted by a mean old principle. Four, Mr Garrett has a recipe hanging on his wall, and it is the cure to all things.And five, that Mr. Shirogane and Mr. McClain are dating.Okay, well that’s not exactly aprovenfact.But is pretty common knowledge like gossip and rumor wise.





	All the Small Things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic brought you by twitter. @thatsfrome2know posted this ["Secret" Relationship Teacher Shance AU.](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know/status/1143138460280209408) and I thought way way to much about it at work for like the next two days. Like way way to much about it. And was pretty inspired to write about something (which was nice).
> 
> So this is my take on the idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The students of Voltron High School knew five things to be fact

One, they knew they had the best overall sports record in the whole district. Most wins and State championships in all sports than any other school in their district. (Actually in like  _ all _ forms of competition they have the best overall record, but people really only care about sports.) It was something they all took pride in. 

Two, they know the vending machine on the west side of the gym gives you half your money back if you hit it just right. Left top corner, slap in the center, kick to the right bottom, and two taps of the enter button, half your money back. They’ve tried to fix it, but it never lasts, so everyone is pretty sure the staff have given up om trying.

Three, the auditorium is haunted by a mean old principle. Well that is just according to the drama kids...and up for debate by everyone else. But it is a tid bit that scares freshman...so it's a fact.

Four, Mr Garrett has a recipe hanging on his wall, and it is the cure to all things. And anyone can go to his classroom, before or after school, to make themselves some if they need it. Everything is always there to make it, and he’ll help out. It’s just for liability purposes he can’t just make it for anyone, but everyone is sure if he could it would  _ definitely  _ be a gift from heaven. He also list alternative things to use for all types of diets.

And five, that Mr. Shirogane and Mr. McClain are dating.

Okay, well that’s not exactly a  _ proven _ fact. 

But is pretty common knowledge like gossip and rumor wise.

Anyone who had witnessed the two interact together would know it just  _ has  _ to be true.

Mr. Shirogane is a Chemistry/Physics teacher at Voltron High going on his fifth year teaching there. And he’s the result of Bill Nye fucking a Michelago statue with like Han Solo. Always so put together and composed (unless he is putting a gummy bear in chemicals and making fire). Just the right amount of cool to be amazing and authoritative, but still be captive in his lectures for everyone to actually learn without realizing it.

But the moment Mr. Shirogane so much as sees Mr. McClain, it’s like he turns into an excited puppy happy to see his human. Everything about his brightens and he gets a little dorky, (read as  _ very _ dorky). A smile always comes to his face, or it just grows bigger.

Mr. McClain, himself, teaches language arts at Voltron High. Has for about three years. He’s rather upbeat guy, but in a way that is totally tolerable, probably thanks to his humor and entertaining nature. And maybe because he always seemed to have two cups of coffee on his desks (he drinks from both until like third period starts). Mr. McClain also looks like someone fucked a Michelago statue, but there is a large debate on who the other party was.

Mr. McClain is rather expressive in general. Him seeing Mr. Shirogane anywhere doesn’t exactly make him noticeable brighten, unless he is super excited about something (or saddened, cause his mood visibly lifts). But as someone brilliant put it, he just kind of goes soft and goes all heart eyes. Or a flustered sort of gooey mess that can barely managed to get the word ‘hi’ out of his mouth sometimes.

Not to say he doesn’t get excited at seeing Mr. Shirogane. Because he does. And there was the one time everyone say him practically sprint to Mr. Shirogane’s side just to like say ‘hi’.

So yeah, they were  _ totally _ dating.

They had to be.

Even though they both fully defined it when asked. 

And they had been asked plenty. Said “No, I’m not dating Mr. [insert appropriate name here], I am not dating anyone at the moment.” many times. But they just look like know what they are saying every time. Before the redirect the class back on task.

So they were just being secretive about it. 

Because, like workplace relationships are generally frowned upon. Even teenagers know that. Though they are sure Principle Symthe doesn’t really give a damn whatsoever about it. (He was after all very chill about Mr. Garrett and Ms. Arusian got engaged.) And like everyone on staff totally chill and in the same lane as the students in regards to it. So...

Yet, private lives are private lives, and being a teacher can already be a mine field with some parents. They have every right to keep that tucked away if they wanted to, for as long as they so wished. Its not illegal to not tell students about their personal lives. They just have to teach.

Also, someone once theorized they keep it secret because Mr. McClain was married to someone else. As he does pretty consistently wear a ring on his ring finger. 

However, the said ring is of a dark metal and looks nothing like a wedding band. He also always fiddles with it a lot when he teaches with nothing in his hands. So if anything it was a fashion statement that kept his fingers busy. And like he once went on a whole rant about cheating be a terrible horrible thing to do to anyone. There was something about it that just screamed Mr. McClain would never in a million years do.

So that was quickly crushed.

But like they are very bad about keeping it a secret.

They  _ carpool  _ together like  _ everyday _ .

Which….really isn’t helping dispel any rumors that were floating about. It really feeds into them.

Not to mention, they are pretty buddy buddy with each other. Mr. Shirogane is always seen in or around Mr. McClain’s classroom, talking to him, before the first period bell rings. (Someone once saw him with on of the coffee mugs Mr. McClain drinks from...but it was one time...so…) While Mr. McClain always appears around Mr. Shirogane’s just after their shared lunch duty. 

Hell they run an after school club together.

One that like way too many people are in, because if they were going to slip up, it’s going to be in that club.

They were once the winner of the cutest couple in the yearbook two years back.

(They couldn’t technically win it...because they are teachers. And they awards are for seniors, so...they didn’t win. Despite the landslide write in votes. They were honorably mentioned in the section...so...there is that.)

Also they just stand really close together. 

Honestly it’s like personal space has lost all meaning to them when they are around each other. The stand way too close to the other for two people who aren’t dating each other. It’s insane they think anyone buys they are being secretive.

Everyone thinks it to be true.

Everyone knows.

The whole student body (and the school staff too) is like 98.346% sure they are dating. 

(Someone did the math for extra credit in Mr. Slav’s class, which they rightfully got.) 

So like it  _ has  _ to be true.

And yet…

There is no physical proof to back it up.

Just hear say of a “Shance” (their affectionately given couple name, something Mr. McClain threw out once for fun or something) interaction sighting.

Everyone has at least one.

Like a class every year, fully sees Mr. McClain’s whole face blush every Valentine’s Day Rose hand out comes around. And handfuls of students had seen Mr. Shirogane’s handwriting on the note the past three years since Mr. McClain started working there. Mr. Shirogane’s class sees him receive three candy cane’s before winter break, only to childish giggle and blush at the note. Again a handful of students had claimed to see Mr. McClain’s handwriting.

There were plenty of sightings of them holding hands in the hallway. Or holding a finger. Along with some walking arm in arm after the work day was over.

Others had seen them fixing the other’s clothes or hair. 

Stealing a far to tender touch when they thought no one was looking. Speaking in hushed whispers in their lack of personal space with giggles and blushes.

An affectionate pet name that was tossed out without thinking.

The coincidence of one of them being out sick, then the other a few days later, being raised. Or just together at the same time. But like, that is just kind of hard to prove to be related, because usually a wave illness is washing through anyway. But someone saw once Mr. Shirogane go Mr. Garrett’s classroom for soup. And they claimed to hear him say “It’s for Lance.”

A junior a year and a half back, claimed to have witnessed them sharing a moment under the bleachers. They said it was a kiss, but it was dark and hard to see. So that could have honestly been anyone...except for the fact that everyone knows that is the worst make out spot.

Ms. Nyma claimed to see them cuddling in the teacher’s break room on many occasions. Usually watching or looking at something on one of their phones. Cuddled up together like one would exact a couple to do at home, not work. She has pictures, but doesn’t share them, despite running the journalism/yearbook classes.

A few students have seen Mr. Shirogane's phone background. They've all said its a picture of Mr. McClain with two cats curled up with him in the sun.

A sophomore named Millie, saw them in an Ikea store once. 

Well saw is a loose word. She heard them on the other side of wall or something. Arguing about something for a wall in their living room, wither it would fit or not. And if it didn’t fit they would just find another spot for it. Only when she moved to round the corner to find them, they were gone. But she heard a loud “My God Kashi!” in Mr. McClain’s laughing voice.

A group of seniors saw them downtown once. But they were too shocked by Mr. McClain lifting Mr. Shirogane after he took a large bite some food they had and ran off, to take any pictures of the event. So no one believed them whatsoever.

A freshman saw them playing mini golf with some kids. They claim to have seen them kiss at one of the holes. They tried to take a picture, but were too slow, and basically just had a picture of the two playing mini golf. 

Which just proves they they  _ hang out _ at most.

But not that they are dating.

Honestly it was getting to the point where everyone is one the cusp of giving up. 

But not really, cause goddammit they all wanted to be right. Just so they can tell Mr. Shirogane and Mr. McClain they are the worst and keeping things hidden. (And that they are happy for them...but also just so bad at secrets.)

They are just willing to let some bygones be bygones.

Or they were until Andrew Markson, some second string linebacker known for sleeping in class and narrowly passing, just went and being became a legend one morning.

In the middle of the court yard.

In front of most of the student body.

And Principle Smythe who was making light conversation with Mr. Shirogane and Mr. McClain.

He just shouted, “You got to put a ring on the finger, Mr. Shirogane.”

Everyone that heard went quiet.

Mr. Shirogane and Mr. McClain just looked at each other, then the football player. Then back to each other again, and give each other something of a look. There is something of an awkwardness in the air, but like Andrew doesn’t notice it.

Everyone holds their breath.

They had never been called out like this before.

Well they had, but it was usually in class. And they could answer with a “what does this have to do with class?” to shut it down. But there was no running from it in the school’s courtyard. Other than maybe just playing dumb and naive.

“But he already has.” Mr. McClain said after far too many beats of silence. He holds up his hand, pointing to the black ring on his ring finger with the other,

Like he doesn’t understand, how they don’t know.

(Except anyone who has had Mr. McClain as a teacher, knows he is all to well acting. He does very much understand. He has always understood enough when he answered questions like such.)

“Wha--”

“Yeah I did it like six years ago.” Mr. Shirogane said with a raised brow.

“I also put one him too.” Mr. McClain says, reaching for Mr Shirogane's neck to pull a chain under his collar. 

Mr. Shirogane nodded, and just let Mr. McClain do it. Okay, maybe he reached to pull it out more to reveal a silver ring dangling on the chain.

“But...wait,  _ what?! _ ” Someone nearby shouts. “You guys are  _ married?!” _

A collective gasp goes through the student body.

“For six years.” Mr. Shirogane stated with an easy grin.

“You’ve been married this  _ whole time _ .” Ms. Nyma shrieked. “But...but…”

“It’s kind of a hassle to change names on like everything, so we kept them same of some stuff. Like our jobs. And we figured it would be easier for everyone working at the same school.” Mr. McClain said with a happily little shrug. 

"We never lied." Mr. Shirogane said as he stuff his necklace under his shirt again. "We are married, and like no one ever asked if we were anything other than boyfriends to each other."

The first bell suddenly rang through the air before someone else could say anything else.

“Oh, I should probably get going, see you later  _ mi amor. _ ” Mr. McClain said as he glanced down at his watch, before turning to Mr. Shirogane. 

Both lean forwards for a quick kiss on the lips.

(One that has mostly everyone’s jaws dropping.)

“I’ll see you later,” Mr. McClain said as he moved to making his way towards his classroom. “Have a good day, see you at lunch.”

“Look forward to it.” Mr. Shirogane said breezily with a laugh. He started to walk towards his own classroom in the opposite direction.

Everyone is just still for a moment.

“Alright everyone, cats out of the bag!” Principle Symthe said as he clapped his hands together loudly. Have dispelling the frozen disbelief at what just happened. “Come on, off to class you go. Don’t be late! Get a move going. There is no more to see here.”

Honestly it was amazing Mr. McClain and Mr. Shirogane were able to teach at all that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da. The ending is a little lack luster but I like it!
> 
> Shiro is the time of science teacher that does all those crazy experiments in his class. You like violently melting a gummy bear in chemicals or like pouring fire on the floor. Or just chucking a ball across the room (cause that's what you do in physics). And Lance is like a Language Arts teacher, that totally makes like vine compilations for stuff they are doing in class, and is just a fun teacher. (Though I was tempted to make Lance like an architecture teacher, because my high school had one, and I was in the program...so now I really want like Architect!Lance ya'll) Shiro has worked at the school longer, two whole years before Lance was hired. Because Lance either worked at different school, or was finishing up some schooling or something. But they were both totally married before either of them got the job.
> 
> And Lance and Shiro totally snuggle up in the teachers lounge to watch video's of experiments Shiro did in class, because like his students loose there freaking minds sometimes. Or Lance will show him a think he found or made for approval. Or they just look at their cats. And at Ikea both them there were both being [this couple.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T2oje4cYxw&t=16s) Shiro also wears his wedding ring on a chain most of the time because like he doesn't want to ruin it doing science, and it became habit, and the weekend and in the summer he does wear it on his finger.
> 
> Hunk, Coran, and Allura (as well as Keith and Pidge who both work at the school weren't mentioned) know Lance and Shiro are married. But they don't tell anyone, cause the question is always if Lance and Shiro are dating. Which Lance and Shiro never lie about, they aren't dating, they are married which is different.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Cause I had a lot of fun.


End file.
